


Beso de buena suerte

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mega Charizard X - Freeform, Mega Evolution, Mega Gallede, Pokemon Battle, Surprise Kissing, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Tras una mala racha de batallas pokemon por parte de Alain, Mairin se propone animarle de la forma que pueda, aunque eso sea un pequeño beso.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin





	Beso de buena suerte

**Author's Note:**

> *Ni Pokémon, ni estos personajes me pertenecen, pues si así fuera esto realmente pasaría en la serie*

Desde hace un tiempo Alain tenía una extraña racha de mala suerte, en cada batalla que tenía solía costarle mucho más conseguir las victorias, e incluso, en ocasiones, ni si quiera estaba cerca de conseguir ganar. Pero no entendía que estaba fallando, bueno, no era que no entendiera era que no quería admitir que en su mente ya no estaban solo las batallas contra las megas, sino que había un rostro, un dulce rostro que se había metido en su cabeza desde hace un tiempo y que con su voz aguda le acallaba el razonamiento. Alain no quería admitir que la pelirroja se había metido tanto en su cabeza.  
  
Mairin se había dado cuenta, notaba las derrotas consecutivas de Alain, y notaba su frustración ante eso, y ella no podía hacer mucho pues no comprendía cual era el problema.  
  
Ella no sabía que era el problema.  
  
Así que se comprometió a animar a Alain antes, durante y después de una batalla sea cual sea su resultado.  
  
A los pocos días, se toparon con el entrenador de un Mega-Gallade Y como siempre antes de que el chico dijese "Hola" le reto a una batalla. Mairin noto el nerviosismo del chico aunque a simple vista se viera como siempre, y segundos antes de que comenzara la batalla ella se acercó para darle ánimos.  
  
—Alain, ¡Mucha suerte!—le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
—Gracias, ahora ponte en un lugar seguro, ya sabes cómo son estas batallas—Le agradeció el chico, pero antes de que se diera cuenta la mano de la pelirroja tomo su bufanda y la jalo hacia abajo, como él estaba pensando en la batalla solo se dejó llevar.  
  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió sobre su mejilla los labios de Mairin, apenas si enfoco la mirada para ver como ella le soltaba y echaba a correr alejándose del campo de batalla.  
  


_¿Le había besado?_

  
— ¿Ya podemos comenzar?—pregunto el entrenador que ni cuenta se había dado.  
  
Alain parpadeo un segundo y puso su atención en la batalla. Con más confianza y decisión que hace unos segundos.  
  
—Charizard—envió a su pokémon tipo fuego al combate como siempre, mientras el otro enviaba a un Gallade, no se dieron de rogar, los golpes volaron de inmediato, hasta que ambos Mega-Evolucionaron y la batalla fue de velocidad y precisión. Y como si fuera poco, Alain ordenaba con gran habilidad la batalla. Al cabo de un par de poderosos ataques el mega-Gallade cayó derrotado ante el trabajo en equipo de Alain y su Mega-Charizard.  
  
El chico se acercó a su pokémon para felicitarle, mientras el otro entrenador guardaba a su Gallade.  
  
—Fue suerte— dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
—Como digas— rio levemente Alain.  
  
—Si yo hubiera recibido un beso de buena suerte de mi novia, también habría ganado—se excusó.  
  
—Ella no...  
  
— ¡Alain eso fue increíble!—Grito Mairin acercándose corriendo de donde se resguardaba, detrás de ella Chespy fijándose que no se cayera por la prisa que llevaba.  
  
Pero es que era parte de ella caerse, así que mientras bajaba esa colina pequeña sus pies se enredaron con el aire, precipitándose de cara a la hierba.  
  
Casi al segundo es que ella tropezó Alain corrió en su ayuda, fue un acto reflejo, claro no era la primera vez que pasaba, extendió sus brazos segundos antes que la joven tocara suelo, el chico cayo sentado en la hierba con ella encima.  
  
—Ahh... —suspiro Mairin, aliviada de no haber caído, levanto la vista y con una sonrisa desinteresada dijo— Felicidades.  
  
— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto el chico.  
  
—Sip, gracias—contesto con simpleza, mientras se levantaba, miro a su pokémon y este salto a sus brazos—estoy bien, estoy bien.  
  
— ¿Decías?—dijo el otro entrenador alzando una ceja divertido. Alain frunció el ceño, el entrenador elevo las manos para que el chico se calmara—Buena batalla.  
  
El entrenador del Gallade se marchó antes de que el chico le golpeara o peor, lo carbonizara con su Charizard.  
  
—Espantaste al pobre—Señalo la chica divertida.  
  
—él se lo busco—contesto serio.  
  
—Creo que tienes problemas para relacionarte con la gente—Rio ella.  
  
—No me gusta la gente—Contesto él.  
  
Mairin hiso un puchero en reproche rodando los ojos.  
  
—No es que la odies, sino, yo no estaría viajando contigo— Aseguro ella.  
  
El chico le miro de reojo y no pudo evitar pensar que ella se había pegado a el obligándolo a viajar juntos, dejo escapar un suspiro, ganándose la atención de la chica y su pokémon.  
  
—Gracias por lo de antes—dijo de pronto, ella enrojeció levemente y ajusto el agarre de su pokémon.  
  
—Ah... No sé de qué hablas— contesto ella desviando la mirada, Chespy rio por el nerviosismo de su entrenadora.  
  
—Hablo del beso, el beso en la mejilla que tú me diste—Alzo la voz el chico mirando divertido como el rostro de su acompañante enrojecía cada vez que decía beso.  
  
—N-No tienes por qué decirlo así—Le grito ella, apretando más al pobre Chespy.  
  
La risa de Alain fue instantánea después de ese grito, Mairin observo como se burlaba de ella.  
  
—Mooh~—Se quejó dándole un golpecito en el brazo para que la dejara en paz.  
  
—Vale, de todas formas gracias—El chico dejo de reírse dejando solo una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
—D-De nada...—susurro ella sonriendo.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar para llegar antes del atardecer a centro pokémon de la siguiente ciudad, la batalla les había entretenido más de lo planeado, aunque su última victoria le había puesto de buen humor, aún hay una cosa en su cabeza zumbando como un Beedril, ese beso en la mejilla que Mairin le había dado, _¿Realmente había ganado por su esfuerzo?_ O tal vez, _¿ese beso había sido su buena suerte?_  
  
—Ahora que lo pienso—Susurró el chico, ganándose la atención de la pelirroja— Me robaste un beso—Sentencio cruzándose de brazos enfocando su mirada en ella.  
  
El rostro de Mairin se volvió tan rojo como una manzana.  
  


_¡Por qué lo decía así de simple!, ¿Le había robado un beso? ¡Claro que no!, solo le había deseado suerte… invadiendo su espacio personal…_

  
— ¿Qué?... Y-yo no te robe nada—Le respondió ella alarmada.  
  
—Claro que sí— dijo él.  
  
— S-solo fue para darte suerte—Se excusó.  
  
— Eso no quita el hecho de que tu...  
  
— ¡Ya entendí! —Grito ella tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. _¡Por que dice “beso” tan tranquilo!_  
  
Alain comenzó a reír, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Mairin dando unas leves palmaditas sin parar de reír, pero ella no quitaba las manos de su cara, estaba muy avergonzada ahora como para que el color de su cara se fuera.  
  
— Ya… deja de molestarme—Se quejó Mairin quitando sus manos de su rostro.  
  
— No te enojarás por eso, o ¿sí? — Le pregunto aguantando la risa.  
  
— Oh callate—Ella se cruzó de brazos.  
  
El simplemente sonrió.  
  
—Muy bien, pero—el chico se acercó al rostro de Mairin de pronto depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla— Quiero estar a mano — susurró alejándose de ella y comenzando a caminar.  
  
Ella se quedó pasmada en su lugar, su mente había quedado completamente en blanco.  
  


_¡Por qué rayos había hecho eso Alain!_   


— ¿Te quedarás ahí o vendrás conmigo? —Escuchó decir al chico que estaba unos pasos más adelante mirándola con su típico rostro serio y maduro que suele mostrar a todo el mundo.  
  
— I-Iré—Contestó ella comenzando a caminar a su lado— A-Ahora tú me robaste un beso…  
  
—No es así, estamos a mano—Contesto secamente.  
  
Mairin infló sus mejillas en un puchero, Chespy a su lado le imitó.  
  
Alain le miró de reojo sonriendo levemente, ella era muy divertida, sus múltiples reacciones, su actitud de niña que trataba de ser más madura en ocasiones, cuando se tropezaba con la nada, todo en ella era divertido ante los ojos de Alain, divertida y linda…  
  
Fue cuando se detuvo en seco de caminar.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? _¿Divertida? ¿Linda? ¡¿Enserio había pensado que era linda?!_

  
—Alain—Le interrumpió Mairin— ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
—No, nada.  
  
—Estabas frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre—Señalo ella sonriendo divertida.  
  
El chico le miro con recelo, ¡Ella era la culpable! Dejo escapar un suspiro remeciendo su cabeza un poco.  
  
Debía de dejar de pensar tonterías y concentrarse, en la siguiente ciudad habrían más entrenadores, seguro, además de que su racha de derrotas se había terminado.


End file.
